


World On Fire

by misura



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _when the lights go down_

Midnite wonders why he's not more surprised that it's just him and John, in the end. Perhaps it's simply that everything he never truly expected to happen has already come to pass.

"The end," John says, his tone that of a prophet, "is really fucking neigh. Got a light?"

Man's taken up smoking again, apparently. Well. Who wouldn't? Midnite's got only one cigar left himself – for a special occasion. This isn't it.

"Thanks." John starts coughing the moment he inhales. Unhealthy living, no doubt.

"No more heroics?"

John stares out at the flames. "Who wants to be a hero anymore?"


End file.
